Shinsuke Nakamura
| birth_place = Mineyama, Kyoto, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Inoki Dojo NJPW Dojo Osamu Kido | debut = August 29, 2002 | retired = }} Shinsuke Nakamura (February 24, 1980) is a Japanese professional wrestler and mixed martial artist, currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) where he performs on Smackdown brand. He is a two-time WWE United States Champion and a one-time WWE Intercontinental Champion. He is also a two-time NXT Champion. In New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) he is a former three-time IWGP Heavyweight Champion, five-time IWGP Intercontinental Champion, one-time IWGP Tag Team Champion and the winner of the 2011 G1 Climax, 2006 G1 Tag League, and 2014 New Japan Cup tournaments. Nakamura is the youngest IWGP Heavyweight Champion in history, having won the title for the first time at the age of 23 years and 9 months. In 2015, Nakamura was inducted into the Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame. Professional wrestling career New Japan Pro Wrestling Super Rookie (2002–2005) Nakamura joined NJPW in March 2002 and quickly began making a name for himself as a bright prospect for the company. Having earned the nickname "Super Rookie", Nakamura impressed both NJPW officials and fans with an excellent combination of strength, speed, and technical skill. Alongside fellow rookies Hiroshi Tanahashi and Katsuyori Shibata, Nakamura became known as one of the "new Three Musketeers". Nakamura also began training vale tudo and on December 31, 2002, he made his mixed martial arts debut in a match, where he was defeated by Daniel Gracie via submission to an armlock. Nakamura's second MMA match took place on May 2, 2003, when he defeated Jan Nortje with a guillotine choke. He followed that up on September 13 with another submission victory over Shane Eitner in his third MMA match. On December 9, 2003, Nakamura defeated Hiroyoshi Tenzan for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, thus becoming the youngest wrestler in history to win the title. On January 4, 2004, at Wrestling World 2004, Nakamura successfully defended the IWGP Heavyweight Championship against the NWF Heavyweight Champion Yoshihiro Takayama in a title unification match. However, just a month later, Nakamura was forced to vacate the title due to an injury. Upon his return, Nakamura received a shot at the title, now held by Bob Sapp, but was defeated by the defending champion on May 3, 2004. Later that month, Nakamura competed in his to date last MMA match, defeating Alexey Ignashov with a forearm choke on May 22. On December 11, 2004, Nakamura and his tag team partner Hiroshi Tanahashi defeated Kensuke Sasaki and Minoru Suzuki in a decision match to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship. On January 4, 2005, at Toukon Festival: Wrestling World 2005 Nakamura defeated his own tag team partner, Tanahashi, to win the IWGP U-30 Openweight Championship. During Nakamura's and Tanahashi tag team title reign, the two left for an excursion to Mexico, where they feuded with Los Guerreros del Infierno and defended their titles against Rey Bucanero and Olímpico. A few weeks later, on October 30, 2005, they lost the titles to Cho-Ten (Masahiro Chono and Hiroyoshi Tenzan). Excursion and return (2006–2009) Nakamura challenged Brock Lesnar for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship on January 4, 2006, at Toukon Shidou Chapter 1, but lost. In March 2006, Nakamura announced that he would depart on a learning excursion in order to further improve his wrestling skills. Among other things, he would travel to Mexico, Brazil and Russia, as well as train with Brock Lesnar at his personal gym in order to gain muscle mass. NJPW President Simon Inoki later suggested that as part of his learning excursion, Nakamura would be loaned to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) to gain experience in working large American shows. However, it proved to be mostly speculation and never came to pass, as Nakamura was urgently needed back in New Japan due to Lesnar's departure. On September 24, 2006, Nakamura made his long-awaited return to New Japan, joining Masahiro Chono's Black stable, which had the goal of reforming New Japan with Chono as the president and Nakamura as the "Ace". Nakamura had greatly improved his muscular mass during his overseas training and also debuted a new finisher, called the Landslide. On December 10, 2006, Nakamura was unable to win the IWGP Heavyweight Championship from then-champion Tanahashi and was again unsuccessful on January 4, 2007 at the Wrestle Kingdom I show where he lost to Toshiaki Kawada. Nakamura entered the 2007 G1 Climax tournament, where he reached the semifinals, before dislocating his shoulder. The injury sidelined Nakamura for months, but on November 11 he made his return and took over the leadership of Black from Chono and reformed the stable under the new name RISE, consisting of himself, Minoru, Milano Collection A.T., Hirooki Goto, Giant Bernard, Travis Tomko, and Prince Devitt. Low Ki was later added to the stable after Milano was injured, having impressed NJPW officials during an appearance when he was still with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. On December 9 Nakamura defeated Togi Makabe to earn an IWGP Heavyweight Championship match at the following month's Tokyo Dome show. On January 4, 2008, Nakamura defeated his rival Tanahashi in the main event of Wrestle Kingdom II, winning the IWGP Heavyweight Championship for the second time. He followed that up with defeating Kurt Angle on February 17, 2008 to win the IGF version of the IWGP Heavyweight Championship and unify it with his own NJPW version of the title. He lost the IWGP Heavyweight Championship to All Japan Pro Wrestling representative Keiji Mutoh in Osaka on April 27, 2008. September 5, 2008, Nakamura and stablemate Hirooki Goto challenged Togi Makabe and Toru Yano for the IWGP Tag Team titles but failed, and afterwards Giant Bernard and Rick Fuller attacked Nakamura and Goto and joined Makabe's GBH (Great Bash Heel) group along with the returning Low Ki. He also failed to win back the IWGP Title from Keiji Mutoh on October 13. On February 15, 2009, Nakamura faced Hiroshi Tanahashi for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, but once again failed to regain the title. Strong style resurrection (2009–2012) In April 2009, Nakamura turned heel, siding with the former members of GBH (especially Toru Yano) in a feud against Togi Makabe and Tomoaki Honma. This new group was soon named CHAOS with Nakamura as their leader. Nakamura began to work a much rougher style, using a lot of knees and continuing to use a straight right hand as a frequent move in addition to the Bomaye, his new finisher. It was the Bomaye that took him to the finals of the 2009 G1 Climax, where he fell to Togi Makabe. Prior to the final Nakamura had gone undefeated, winning each match with the Bomaye. The move was also credited for fracturing IWGP Heavyweight Champion Hiroshi Tanahashi's orbital bone in the semi-finals of the G1, which forced Tanahashi to vacate the title later that month. On September 27, 2009, Nakamura avenged his G1 loss and defeated Makabe in a decision match to win the IWGP Heavyweight title for a third time. Upon winning the title, Nakamura drew the ire of the likes of Antonio Inoki by announcing his plan of wanting to restore the "Strong Style" of New Japan by capturing the original IWGP Heavyweight Championship belt from Inoki to replace the fourth generation title belt Nakamura himself has. On October 12, he successfully defended the title against Shinjiro Otani. On November 8 at Destruction '09 Nakamura successfully defended his title against previous champion Hiroshi Tanahashi. On December 5, he retained the title by defeating Yuji Nagata. On January 4, 2010, at Wrestle Kingdom IV, Nakamura successfully defended his IWGP Heavyweight Championship against Yoshihiro Takayama in a rematch of their 2004 Tokyo Dome title unification bout. After defeating Takayama he was challenged by Manabu Nakanishi, whom he would pin on February 14 at New Japan's ISM show in Sumo Hall, making his fifth defense. On April 4 Nakamura made his sixth successful title defense against the 2010 New Japan Cup winner and former teammate Hirooki Goto and afterwards accepted Togi Makabe's challenge for the title. On May 3, 2010, at Wrestling Dontaku 2010 Nakamura lost the IWGP Heavyweight Championship to Makabe. Following the loss, Nakamura was sidelined with a shoulder injury, until he returned on June 19 at Dominion 6.19, defeating Daniel Puder. Simon Inoki and Atsushi Sawada of IGF appeared at the show and seemed to eye up Nakamura after the match. On July 19 Nakamura received a rematch for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, but was once again defeated by Togi Makabe. The following month Nakamura entered the 2010 G1 Climax, where he won four out of his seven-round robin stage matches, including one over eventual winner Satoshi Kojima, and was leading his block heading to the final day, where he wrestled Pro Wrestling Noah's Go Shiozaki to a 30-minute time limit draw and thus missed the finals of the tournament by a single point. The draw with Shiozaki led to a No Time Limit match at a Pro Wrestling Noah show on August 22, where Shiozaki was victorious. Despite losing to Hirooki Goto in a number one contender's match on October 11, Nakamura was hand–picked by the new IWGP Heavyweight Champion, Satoshi Kojima, as his first challenger. The title match took place on December 11 and ended with Kojima retaining his title. On January 4, 2011, Nakamura avenged his loss to Go Shiozaki by defeating him in a singles match at Wrestle Kingdom V. On May 3, Nakamura failed in his attempt to regain the IWGP Heavyweight Championship from Hiroshi Tanahashi. From late May to early June, Nakamura worked a tour with Mexican promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), whom New Japan had a working agreement with. On August 1, Nakamura entered the 2011 G1 Climax and, after winning seven out of his nine-round robin stage matches, finished first in his block to advance to the finals of the tournament. On August 14, Nakamura defeated Tetsuya Naito to win the 2011 G1 Climax and earn another shot at the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. Nakamura went on to challenge for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship on September 19, but failed to recapture the title from Hiroshi Tanahashi. In the 2011 G1 Tag League, Nakamura teamed with Toru Yano as the "Chaos Top Team", winning all five of their group stage matches, advancing to the semifinals of the tournament with a clean sheet. On November 6, Nakamura and Yano were eliminated from the tournament in the semifinals by the team of Minoru Suzuki and Lance Archer. On January 4, 2012, at Wrestle Kingdom VI, the Chaos Top Team was defeated by Pro Wrestling Noah representatives, Go Shiozaki and Naomichi Marufuji. Intercontinental Champion (2012–2016) On July 22, 2012, Nakamura defeated Hirooki Goto to win the IWGP Intercontinental Championship for the first time. In August's 2012 G1 Climax tournament, Nakamura wrestled in the same block as fellow Chaos member and recent IWGP Heavyweight Champion Kazuchika Okada. The two stablemates faced each other on August 5, with Nakamura picking up the win, effectively solidifying his spot as the leader of Chaos in the process. After four wins and three losses, Nakamura was defeated in the final day of the tournament by Hiroyoshi Tenzan and was thus eliminated from the finals, failing to defend his crown. On August 26, Nakamura traveled to the United States to make his first successful defense of the IWGP Intercontinental Championship, defeating Oliver John at a Sacramento Wrestling Federation (SWF) event in Gridley, California. The following day, Nakamura threw the ceremonial first pitch at a Major League Baseball game between the Texas Rangers and Tampa Bay Rays in Arlington, Texas. On October 8 at King of Pro-Wrestling, Nakamura successfully defended the IWGP Intercontinental Championship in a rematch against Hirooki Goto. On November 11 at Power Struggle, Nakamura made his third successful defense against Karl Anderson. From November 20 to December 1, Nakamura took part in the round-robin portion of the 2012 World Tag League, alongside stablemate Tomohiro Ishii under the team name "Chaos Invincible". The team finished with a record of three wins, which included a win over stablemates Kazuchika Okada and Yoshi-Hashi, and three losses, failing to advance from their block. On January 4, 2013, at Wrestle Kingdom VII, Nakamura defeated Kazushi Sakuraba for his fourth successful defense of the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. From January 18 to 19, Nakamura took part in the Fantastica Mania 2013 weekend, co-promoted by New Japan and CMLL. In the main event of the second night, he made his fifth successful defense of the IWGP Intercontinental Championship against La Sombra. In early 2013, Nakamura became involved in Chaos' rivalry with New Japan's other top villainous stable, Suzuki-gun. On March 3 at New Japan's 41st anniversary event, Nakamura defeated Suzuki-gun's Lance Archer for his sixth successful title defense. On April 5, Nakamura and Tomohiro Ishii unsuccessfully challenged Archer and Davey Boy Smith Jr., K.E.S., for the IWGP Tag Team Championship. Two days later at Invasion Attack, Nakamura successfully defended the IWGP Intercontinental Championship against Smith, avenging the previous loss from the first round of the New Japan Cup. On May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku 2013, Nakamura defeated Suzuki-gun's newest member Shelton X Benjamin for his eighth successful defense of the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. On May 11, Nakamura left for another tour with Mexican promotion CMLL. His first match back in Mexico took place the following day, when he teamed with El Felino and Negro Casas in a six-man tag team Two Out of Three Falls match at Arena Coliseo, where they were defeated by Máscara Dorada, Rush and Titán. Nakamura quickly started a rivalry with La Sombra and, after suffering two pinfall defeats against the Mexican in six-man tag team matches on April 17 and 24, accepted his challenge for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship, setting up a Fantastica Mania 2013 rematch between the two. The match took place on May 31 and saw La Sombra once again defeat Nakamura to become the new IWGP Intercontinental Champion, ending his reign at 313 days and eight successful title defenses. Nakamura wrestled his final match of the tour on June 9, when he was defeated by Rush in a singles match. Nakamura returned to New Japan on June 22 at Dominion 6.22 in a tag team match, where he and Tomohiro Ishii were defeated by Minoru Suzuki and Shelton X Benjamin, who pinned Nakamura for the win. On July 20, Nakamura regained the IWGP Intercontinental Championship from La Sombra, becoming the first two-time holder of the title. From August 1 to 11, Nakamura took part in the 2013 G1 Climax. Finishing with a record of five wins and four losses, Nakamura narrowly failed to advance to the finals, after losing to Shelton X Benjamin on the final day. On September 29 at Destruction, Nakamura defeated Benjamin to make the first successful defense of his second reign as the IWGP Intercontinental Champion. His second successful defense took place on October 14 at King of Pro-Wrestling, when he defeated Pro Wrestling Noah representative Naomichi Marufuji. On November 9 at Power Struggle, Nakamura made his third successful title defense against Minoru Suzuki in a match, which had the added stipulation that Nakamura would have had to join Suzuki-gun had he lost the title. Post-match Nakamura nominated Hiroshi Tanahashi as his next challenger, setting up the first title match between the two longtime rivals in over two years. From November 23 to December 7, Nakamura and Tomohiro Ishii took part in the 2013 World Tag League, where they finished with a record of three wins and three losses, with a loss against Togi Makabe and Tomoaki Honma on the final day costing them a spot in the semifinals. On January 4, 2014, Nakamura lost the IWGP Intercontinental Championship to Hiroshi Tanahashi in the main event of NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 8. A rematch between the two took place on February 9 at The New Beginning in Hiroshima and saw Nakamura fail in his attempt to regain the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. In March, Nakamura took part in the 2014 New Japan Cup, which he eventually won, defeating Bad Luck Fale in the finals on March 23, and afterwards challenged Tanahashi to another rematch for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. On April 6 at Invasion Attack 2014, Nakamura defeated Tanahashi to win the IWGP Intercontinental Championship for the third time. The following month, Nakamura took part in NJPW's North American tour, defeating Ring of Honor's Kevin Steen in an interpromotional match at War of the Worlds on May 17. On May 25 Back to the Yokohama Arena, Nakamura made the first successful defense of his third reign as the IWGP Intercontinental Champion against Daniel Gracie. On June 21 at Dominion 6.21, Nakamura lost the title to Bad Luck Fale in his second defense. In the 2014 G1 Climax, Nakamura won his block with eight wins and two losses, advancing to the finals. On August 10, Nakamura was defeated in the finals by Chaos stablemate Kazuchika Okada. On September 21 at Destruction in Kobe, Nakamura regained the IWGP Intercontinental Championship from Bad Luck Fale. He made his first successful title defense on November 8 at Power Struggle against Katsuyori Shibata. From November 23 to December 5, Nakamura took part in the 2014 World Tag League, alongside Tomohiro Ishii. The team finished second in their block with a record of four wins and three losses, narrowly missing the finals of the tournament due to losing to Hirooki Goto and Katsuyori Shibata on the final day. On January 4, 2015, at Wrestle Kingdom IX, Nakamura made his second successful defense of the IWGP Intercontinental Championship against Kota Ibushi. His third defense took place on February 14 at The New Beginning in Sendai, where he defeated Yuji Nagata. Nakamura's fourth title reign ended on May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku 2015, where he was defeated by Hirooki Goto. Nakamura received a rematch for the title on July 5 at Dominion 7.5 in Osaka-jo Hall, but was again defeated by Goto. From July 23 to August 15, Nakamura took part in the round-robin stage of the 2015 G1 Climax. Despite missing one match due to an elbow injury, Nakamura won his block and advanced to the finals by defeating reigning IWGP Heavyweight Champion and Chaos stablemate Kazuchika Okada in his last round-robin match, giving him a record of seven wins and two losses. On August 16, Nakamura was defeated in the finals of the tournament by Hiroshi Tanahashi. On September 27 at Destruction in Kobe, Nakamura defeated Hirooki Goto to win the IWGP Intercontinental Championship for the fifth time. He made his first successful title defense on November 7 at Power Struggle against Karl Anderson, avenging an earlier loss from the 2015 G1 Climax. He made his second successful defense on January 4, 2016, by defeating A.J. Styles at Wrestle Kingdom X. Hours after the event, it was reported that Nakamura had given his notice to NJPW on the morning of January 4, announcing that he was leaving the promotion for WWE. Nakamura remained under NJPW contract and was expected to finish off his contracted dates with the promotion before leaving. On January 12, NJPW confirmed Nakamura's upcoming departure, announcing he would also be stripped of the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. Nakamura handed in the title on January 25, officially ending his fifth reign. Nakamura wrestled his last match under his NJPW contract on January 30, where he, Kazuchika Okada and Tomohiro Ishii defeated Hirooki Goto, Hiroshi Tanahashi and Katsuyori Shibata. World Wrestling Entertainment NXT (2016–2017) On January 6, 2016, Nakamura confirmed in an interview with Tokyo Sports that he would be leaving NJPW at the end of the month, and signing with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). On January 27, WWE officially announced that Nakamura would be taking part in the NXT TakeOver: Dallas event on April 1, 2016. On January 31, Nakamura was confirmed to have finished his NJPW commitments and was said to be reporting to the WWE Performance Center for training and handling logistical matters regarding his move to the company. On February 2, Nakamura arrived in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania to undergo pre-contract signing medical tests. On February 22, WWE held a press conference in Tokyo, Japan to officially announce the signing of Nakamura to WWE NXT. On April 1, Nakamura defeated Sami Zayn in his debut match at NXT TakeOver: Dallas. Nakamura then entered an undefeated streak, defeating Austin Aries at NXT Takeover: The End. All the way to the NXT Championship picture, then defeated Samoa Joe at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn to win his first NXT Championship. At NXT TakeOver: Toronto on November 19, Nakamura lost the title to Joe in his first defense, marking his first televised loss in NXT. Nakamura regained the title from Joe on December 3 at a live event in Osaka, Japan (it aired on the December 7 episode of NXT) and successfully defended it against Joe in a steel cage match in Melbourne, Australia, which aired on the January 4, 2017 episode of NXT. At NXT TakeOver: San Antonio on January 28, Nakamura lost the championship to Bobby Roode. In his return match on March 8, 2017, he defeated T.J. Perkins, and was put into a rematch to face Bobby Roode for the NXT Championship at NXT TakeOver: Orlando. At TakeOver: Orlando, Roode retained the championship against Nakamura. This match marked his final appearance in NXT. Main Roster (2017-present) On the April 4, 2017 episode of Smackdown Live, the first episode of SmackDown after WrestleMania 33, Nakamura made his main roster debut, interrupting The Miz and Maryse following their promo mocking John Cena and Nikki Bella. He then would go on to defeat Dolph Ziggler in a dark match. From there, he would develop a feud with Ziggler and at Backlash, he would defeat Ziggler. Nakamura was then announced as a participant in the 2017 Money in the Bank Ladder match, losing to the eventual winner, Baron Corbin, who attacked him during his entrance. Nakamura would be brought to EMTs backstage before he would come out later on during the match to continue. Due to this, he would start a feud with Corbin, a singles match happening at Battleground which Nakamura won via disqualification after Corbin hit a low blow on him. WWE Championship Pursuit (2017-2018) On August 1, Nakamura defeated John Cena to become the #1 Contender for Jinder Mahal's WWE Championship at Summerslam. Mahal and the Singh Brothers would often mock Nakamura's facial expressions during promos during this time. At Summerslam, Nakamura lost to Mahal after a distraction from the Singh Brothers. He would later defeat Randy Orton on Smackdown Live to become #1 Contender again at Hell in a Cell, losing to Mahal. Nakamura defeated Kevin Owens to qualify for a spot on the Smackdown Live 5-man team to face Raw at Survivor Series. Team Smackdown Live eventually lost with Nakamura being their first elimination. Nakamura and Orton would then spark a small feud against Owens and Sami Zayn, the duo losing their match at Clash of Champions. Nakamura was placed with Natalya to be a team in the Mixed Match Challenge, losing to the team of Finn Balor & Sasha Banks. Nakamura would win the 2018 Royal Rumble after joining as the 14th entrant. Nakamura would announce that he plans on having his WWE Championship match against AJ Styles at Wrestlemania 34. Both men were considered to have a dream match come the PPV. At Wrestlemania 34, Nakamura lost to AJ Styles. Afterwards, as Nakamura presented Styles with his title, he low blowed Styles and proceeded to kick him around before landing the Kinshasa to him on the outside, turning heel for the first time in his WWE career. The following Smackdown Live, Nakamura cemented that heel turn when he attacked Daniel Bryan & AJ Styles during their singles match. Before that, a backstage interview commenced and Nakamura was questioned about his actions, saying he didn't know what got into him and when asked to explain more, he simply said "Sorry, no speak English". The following weeks, Nakamura hit low blow after low blow to Styles. He earned a WWE Championship rematch at the Greatest Royal Rumble where it ended in a double count-out Due to this, another title match for the WWE title was set at Backlash in a No Disqualification Match, where it ended in a no contest after both men landed low blows on each other. Smackdown Live commissioner Shane McMahon announced that there will be one more title match at Money in the Bank. On Smackdown Live, Nakamura defeated Styles in singles match to determine the stipulation for the match and Nakamura would choose a Last Man Standing Match. At the PPV, Nakamura eventually lost. United States Champion (2017-present) Nakamura would be given a WWE United States Championship opportunity at Extreme Rules against Jeff Hardy. At the PPV, Nakamura low blowed Hardy before the match with Hardy insisting the match continue. As the bell rang, Nakamura instantly hit the Kinshsa on Hardy to win the United States Championship, Nakamura winning his first championship on the main roster. Hardy would then be attacked by a returning Randy Orton after Orton and Nakamura had a staredown. Nakamura and Hardy would face off again on Smackdown Live where Hardy would win by disqualification after Orton attacked Hardy during the match. Nakamura then faced R-Truth on Smackdown Live for the title in a winning effort. Nakamura was announced to have a title match against Jeff Hardy at SummerSlam 2018. Personal life Nakamura married Harumi Maekawa on September 1, 2007. Nakamura is fond of surfboarding. Other media Along with fellow NJPW wrestler Kazuchika Okada, Nakamura is featured in the Japanese music video for Pharrell Williams' song Happy, released in May 2014. On May 27, 2014, Nakamura published an autobiography titled King of Strong Style 1980–2004. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Bomaye'' (NJPW/ROH) / Kinshasa (Knee strike to an opponent's head, sometimes from the second rope) – 2009–present **Cross armbreaker, sometimes while flying **''Landslide'' (Samoan driver, sometimes from the second rope) – 2006–2009; used rarely thereafter **''Shining Triangle'' (Running triangle choke while using the opponent's knee for leverage) *'Signature moves' **Death Valley driver ** Double knee backbreaker **Double underhook piledriver **''El Niño'' (Springboard moonsault) **Front sleeper hold **''Good Vibrations / Bad Vibrations (Stomping on a seated opponent in the corner, with theatrics)'' **Inverted powerslam **Lariat **Running knee strike to a cornered opponent **Low Blow *'With Hiroyoshi Tenzan' **'Double-team finishing moves' ***''Ten-Naka Koroshi'' (Doomsday DDT) *'Nicknames' **"The Artist" **"Child of God" **"The Black Savior" **"Supernova" **'"King of Strong Style"' **"El Samurai de NJPW" (Spanish for "The Samurai of NJPW") (CMLL) *'Entrance themes' **"Moving City" by NJPW (NJPW; 2002–2004) **"Subconscious" by Julia Claris (NJPW; 2004-2007) **"Subconscious Entry Version" by Julia Claris (NJPW; 2007–2016) **"The Rising Sun" by CFO$ (NXT; April 1, 2016 – April 17, 2018) **"The Rising Sun" (WrestleMania 34 Performance) by CFO$ feat. Nita Strauss (WWE; April 8, 2018) **'"Shadows of a Setting Sun"' by Shadows of the Sun (WWE; April 24, 2018 – present) Championships and accomplishments *'Inoki Genome Federation' **IWGP Heavyweight Championship (1 time)1 *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **IWGP Intercontinental Championship (5 times) **IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Hiroshi Tanahashi **IWGP U-30 Openweight Championship (1 time) **NWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time)2 **10,000,000 Yin Tag Tournament (2004) – with Hiroyoshi Tenzan **G1 Climax (2011) **G1 Tag League (2006) – with Masahiro Chono **National District Tournament (2006) – with Koji Kanemoto **New Japan Cup (2014) **Teisen Hall Cup Six Man Tag Team Tournament (2003) – with Hiro Saito and Tatsutoshi Goto **Yuko Six Man Tag Team Tournament (2004) – with Blue Wolf and Katsuhiko Nakajima **Heavyweight Tag MVP Award (2005) with Hiroshi Tanahashi **New Wave Award (2003) **Tag Team Best Bout (2004) with Hiroyoshi Tenzan vs. Katsuyori Shibata and Masahiro Chono on October 24 **Technique Award (2004) *''Nikkan Sports'' ** Match of the Year Award (2009) vs. Hiroshi Tanahashi on November 8 ** Match of the Year Award (2013) vs. Kazushi Sakuraba on January 4 ** Match of the Year Award (2014) vs. Kazuchika Okada on August 10 ** Match of the Year Award (2015) vs. Kota Ibushi on January 4 ** Outstanding Performance Award (2003) ** Technique Award (2012 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2016) **PWI ranked him #'5' of the best 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 *''Tokyo Sports'' **Best Bout Award (2013) vs. Kota Ibushi on August 4 **Best Bout Award (2014) vs. Kazuchika Okada on August 10 **Rookie of the Year Award (2003) **Technique Award (2012) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 Star Match (2015) vs. Kota Ibushi on January 4 **5 Star Match (2015) vs. Hiroshi Tanahashi on August 16 **Most Charismatic (2014, 2015) **Pro Wrestling Match of the Year (2015) vs. Kota Ibushi on January 4 **Wrestler of the Year (2014) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2015) *'NXT' **NXT Championship (2 times) ** NXT Year-End Award (2 times) *** Male Competitor of the Year (2016) *** Overall Competitor of the Year (2016) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **2018 Royal Rumble Winner **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **WWE United States Championship (2 times) 1 After winning the IGF's version of the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, the title was unified with the NJPW sanctioned IWGP Heavyweight Championship, which Nakamura also held at the time. 2 After winning the NWF Heavyweight Championship, the title was unified with the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, which Nakamura also held at the time. See also *Shinsuke Nakamura's event history External links * WWE.com Profile * Twitter * Profile Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:1980 births Category:2002 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:New Japan Dojo alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Sacramento Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:NXT Champions Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Wrestle Rampage alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:IWGP Tag Team Champions Category:IWGP Intercontinental Champions Category:IWGP Heavyweight Champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:WWE United States Champions Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions